


Worth the Work

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Axolotl is surprisingly accommodating, Bill should really appreciate it more, Bill's got to redeem himself, Human Bill Cipher, I think this qualifies as slow burn, M/M, future mabifica, instead of being a bitter bitch, it's hard and he hates it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Bill was erased he invoked Axolotl's name. Now he's got to do whatever sentence Axolotl gives him. He ends up with the task of redeeming himself in the eyes of the Pines family. Bill's lucky Axolotl is kind and sets him up with what he needs. That means a new form and a cut in powers. Now back in Gravity Falls as a human he's basically on his own with no idea how to win the Pines' favor. Acting normal alone is a feat of trial and error. Hands down this may be the hardest thing he's ever had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Bill, wake up.” 

Bill rubbed his eye with both hands before opening it to reveal the last person he wanted to see but exactly who he was expecting. It’s the big frilly know-it-all himself, Axolotl. Bill tried not to roll his eye though it was his desired choice of action. 

“Have a seat Bill.” 

An armchair appeared under Bill so he was sitting in it. He has to give the big guy some credit, he always knows the exact thing you want to sit on. Bill looked at Axolotl waiting for his sentence already annoyed with all this. 

“We have much to discuss my friend.”  
“Ok first of all big guy, we are not friends. Second of all-”  
“Bill do you know why you’re here?”  
“…yes.”  
“Tell me why you’re here then.”  
“Don’t treat me like a child.”  
“I will treat you like a child as long as you act like one.”  
Bill crossed his arms across his triangular form.  
“Oh fiiiiine. I evoked your name. Are you happy now?”  
“Yes. Now you know what that means right?”  
“Yes but I have a feeling you’re going to tell me anyway.”  
“You have to make up for your transgressions.”  
“And how would I do that? I’ve wronged a lot of people. Most of which are long dead.”  
“The pines family aren’t dead.”  
“You aren’t serious.”  
“But I am.”  
Bill threw his arms in the air and glared at Axolotl.  
“How the hell am I going to make anything up to them after everything I did? Tell me that you, big frilly know-it-all!”  
“I’ll give you everything you need to complete the timeline where you succeed.”  
“Oh good.”  
Bill replied unenthused. Axolotl ignored Bill’s bad mood.  
“I’ll let you keep most of your powers but you’ll have a new form.”  
“Ugh.”  
Bill groaned.  
“No more access to anyone’s mindscape but your own.”  
“Uugggghhh.”  
Bill groaned louder.  
“And only when your asleep.”  
“Holy shit, any other conditions you’d like me to know about?”  
“I’ll leave you a note of everything you need to know.”  
“Great.”  
“Now go redeem yourself Bill.” 

\- 

Dipper grabbed his keys.  
“I’m going to the new smoothie place. Wanna come, Mabel?”  
“Nah I’m good.”  
“Suit yourself.” 

Dipper walked out the door of the shack and to his car. It was a black SUV, good on the many dirt roads around Gravity Falls. He and Mabel live in and run the Mystery Shack at 23, now that their Grunkles have their boat. 

It’s a good life. Dipper’s happy. He gets to study the monsters around gravity falls all he wants. He’s got an associate’s degree in writing. Yes, writing. Everybody thought he’d go farther than that in school but it didn’t turn out that way. 

He pulled up to the smoothie place, it’s only been here a month but it’s great. Dipper splits his time between here and the small café. It just depends on if he wants a sleepy atmosphere or a lighter hearted one to eat or write in. 

Dipper entered the building with a note book under his arm and waited in line humming Here Comes A Thought from that cartoon Mabel watches, Steven Galaxy or something. It’s been going through his head all day. 

When it was his turn he ordered his smoothie and paid for it. After he got it he went to sit at a two-person table near the window. It was lovely outside. The sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Maybe he’ll take a walk later. 

He wrote in his notebook for a while until there was the sound of the chair across from him being pulled back in a way that hinted the person pulling it was trying to get his attention. It wasn’t busy right now so Dipper didn’t know why someone would be sitting at his table. He looked up at the new person. 

There was now a guy sitting across from him. He had his head cradled in one hand while his other arm rested on the table. The smirk on his face made Dipper uncomfortable. In fact, just this guy’s presence made the hairs on the back of Dipper’s neck stand on end. 

Dipper looked the guy over not really sure what to say. He was tanned and his hair was two toned with golden blond on top and black underneath. He’d be conventionally attractive if it weren’t for the big dorky thick rim glasses over his periwinkle blue eyes thought to be honest they did give him a dorky charm. 

After Dipper realized he had been staring at this guy for way to long and watching that smirk on his face get wider showing off the man’s perfect straight white teeth Dipper spouted the first thing to come to his mind. Thankfully it wasn’t something stupid though his voice did crack a bit as it tends to do when he’s nervous. 

“Can I help you?”  
The guy chuckled.  
“Oh pine tree, don’t you recognize an old pal?”  
That voice. The use of pine tree as a nickname. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. It can’t be. He’s dead. It can’t be.  
“B-bill?”  
Dipper stuttered out.  
“Ding ding ding. That is correct.”  
Dipper paled.  
“But, but you’re dead. We killed you. You can’t be here.”  
“Oh pine tree, dear sweet naive pine tree. I invoked the name of that big frilly know-it-all before you could ‘kill me’ as you put it.”  
He put air quotes around the words “kill me”.  
“So in short, I’m back~”  
Bill finished in a sing song voice. Dipper cradled his face in his hands.  
“Why are you here? Is it to ruin my day?”  
“That’s only a perk and I told you. I invoked that big frilly know it all’s name now I live here.”  
“Oh god, you live here?! Why?” 

“I’m supposed to ‘redeem’ myself or some shit. Do you think it was my choice to take on this stupid form? I much prefer being a triangle. I don’t have needs when I’m a triangle. This stupid body is ridiculous. I need food, I need sleep, I need these stupid fucking glasses because apparently my eyesight in this body is shit. Well, I guess the eyesight thing is what I get from having to split one eye’s seeing capability into two. I just don’t understand how you flesh bags can live like this for an entire lifetime.” 

“How long have you been here?”  
“About 3 months.”  
“3 months? I can’t believe I haven’t run into you before now. This town isn’t that big.”  
“I’m sure you’ve at least seen me. I’ve seen you this is just my first chance to talk to you.”  
“Where the fuck have you seen me?”  
Bill rolled his eyes.  
“I work at the book store. You’re in there constantly.”  
“You have a job?”  
“Yeah, I got bored. There’s not much to keep me occupied here.” 

With this new information Dipper suddenly realized he had seen Bill before. He was that dorky yet attractive looking new employee at the book store that had caught his attention but looked so perfect that he had to be out of his league. 

That was Bill. Any attraction he felt when Bill was still just a stranger at the bookstore immediately went out the window. How’s he going to go back to the bookstore now? After taking a long sip of his smoothie to stall for time Dipper decided to stop thinking about it and changed the subject. 

“If you’re so unfamiliar with being human and our needs how’d you make it 3 months.”  
“When it became clear written instructions weren’t going to cut it you could say I got a tutorial. Also just because I’m in a human vessel doesn’t mean I don’t still have my powers.”  
Bill held up a hand and sprouted blue fire from his index finger.  
“Well, most of them anyway.”  
He made the fire go away.  
“I’m kinda cut off from the mindscape currently.”  
“Oh boy… Why are you telling me all this?”  
“You asked.”  
“Oh. It just seems weird that you’re just telling me all this stuff out right instead of being all cryptic and stuff.”  
“What would be the point of confusing you? I’m supposed to be redeeming myself here, pine tree, not causing more trouble.” 

Dipper let out a breath. Bill wants to redeem himself, huh? Well if he’s serious it wouldn’t hurt to give him a place to try and start, right? Dipper has something in mind but he seriously doubts he’ll even get this much out of Bill. 

“If you really want to try and redeem yourself, not that I think you can after Weirdmageddon, you can start by not calling me pine tree anymore. And don’t call Mabel shooting star either. In fact, call my whole family by our actual, or in my case preferred, names.” 

Bill looked at him a moment then sighed.  
“Fine then, Dipper. I won’t use anymore nicknames.”  
Dipper mouth almost hung open but he managed to stop the action. He did not think Bill would comply. Especially not so easily.  
“You, you’re, are you-”  
“Actually trying? Yes. I have to. It’s not like I got a choice here, kid. I gotta do what that big frilly know-it-all wants. Not that I’m not bitter about it. He treats me like a child. I do find little ways to get him back though.” 

Bill showed off his black t-shirt. It had the words “Axolotl Sucks” written on it in big shiny gold letters. To be honest it looked like they were drawn on messily with a gold paint pen. Then again that’s probably cheaper than buying a custom made shirt. 

“I made it myself. Well, the letter part anyway.”  
“I can tell.”  
“You don’t sound impressed. You should be impressed.” 

Dipper debated on telling Bill that an 8-year-old could probably produce a t-shirt of the same quality but held his tongue. Bill was clearly proud of himself and despite it being Bill Dipper would still feel bad for taking that from him. 

“Um, good job.” 

Bill grinned seeming pleased. Whatever floats his boat Dipper guessed. Dipper took another sip of his smoothie and was soon greeted with the unmistakable sound of him running out of smoothie. Now that he had an excuse Dipper decided now was a good time to get the hell away from Bill. 

“Whelp I’m out of smoothie so I’m just gonna go.”  
“I could buy you another one.”  
“No thanks, leaving now.” 

Once outside Dipper sprinted to his car and drove albeit a little recklessly out of there. He’d handled the conversation calmly enough but now all the panic and confusion and anxiety was hitting him hard. 

Oh god Bill was back. He was back and is living in Gravity Falls. He even works at the bookstore Dipper visits almost twice a week. Oh god, Dipper has never wanted to be anywhere but Gravity Falls so much in his entire life. 

At the Mystery Shack he parked rather sloppily but didn’t bother to straighten up. He jumped out of his car managing to lock it before sprinting to the shack and in the door to the gift shop. Inside he leaned against the door hyperventilating as his anxiety tried to take over. Mabel came it attracted by the slamming door and ran to her brother upon seeing him in distress. 

“Dipper are you alright? What happened at the smoothie bar? You look like your about to have an anxiety attack.”  
“Bill. Bill’s back. He lives here. Human body. He has. Oh my god Mabel.”  
Dipper was on the verge of tears.  
“Dipper, Dipper, calm down. It’s gonna be alright. Just take slow deep breaths. Come on breath with me.” 

Mabel slowed her breathing and took slow deep breaths as an example for her brother. It took a second but Dipper soon tried to follow with Mabel trying to calm down. He got a little better as his breathing evened out. 

He was still shaking so Mabel took his hand and lead him to the living room. She sat him down on the sofa and covered him with a blanket then went and made him some tea. Once it was done she brought it back and gave Dipper the mug. 

She’s dealt with his anxiety attacks many times before and knows what to do. As long as she stops it before it gets into full swing everything will be ok. These can get pretty bad after all. She sat next to him and rubbed his back. 

“Tell me when you’re ready to talk.”  
Dipper just nodded and sipped his tea. It was quite for about ten minutes then Dipper took his first truly steady breath. Mabel looked at him.  
“Ready to talk?”  
“O-ok.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m here.”  
“Right.”  
“What happened?”  
Dipper took another steady breath.  
“Well, I was at the smoothie place minding my own business when this guy sat down across from me.”  
“And? What about this guy spooked you?”  
“He was Bill. As in the Bill. Bill Cipher.”  
“Bill is dead bro.”  
“No, no, he was Bill. He did the blue flame magic thing. It was Bill. He said something about Axolotl and trying to redeem himself and- and he lives in gravity falls now.”  
“He can’t live in Gravity Falls he’s a triangle.”  
Dipper’s words started coming out faster.  
“No, no, no, Mabel he has a human body now. A real human body. A human vessel or form or whatever.”  
His words kept speeding up to the point Mabel was having trouble catching what he was saying.  
“And- and he works at my bookstore. The one I go to all the damn time. I saw him before and though he looked perfect and his dorky thick rim glasses gave him a cute charm but now that I know it was Bill I’m disgusted with myself for finding him attractive. I can’t go back to that bookstore now Mabel. That’s the only bookstore in Gravity Falls Mabel.”  
“You thought Bill was attractive? I mean before you knew it was Bill.”  
“Hey, just because I’m straight doesn’t mean I don’t know when another man’s attractive.” 

That’s a lie. Dipper is very very gay but Mabel doesn’t need to know that yet. He’s worked very hard to make everyone think he’s straight and he’s not going to ruin his hard work now with a little slip up. He’s just not ready to come out yet. Mabel put her hands up in defense. 

“Touché. Now tell me what he was like at the smoothie place. Was he mean to you?”  
“N-no actually.”  
Dipper said slowing down to a normal pace his breath even.  
“He was very open and friendly. I even got him to agree to stop calling our family those nicknames anymore. All I had to do was ask. It was weird.”  
“How long has he been here?”  
“3 months.”  
“And you say he works at the bookstore.”  
“Yes.”  
“So you’ve been admiring him from afar for 3 months?”  
Mabel nudged him trying to lighten the mood.  
“Mabel stop it. I’m straight. I would not be admiring him from afar.”  
Mabel let out an exasperated noise.  
“Can no straight boy take a little light hearted teasing because I’ve yet to find one.”  
Dipper cracked a smile.  
“Don’t ever change Mabel.” 

With Dipper feeling better, calmer, the twins watched TV for a while as Dipper finished his tea. The rest of the day Mabel made sure Dipper relaxed so it kind of turned into a lazy day for him which was fine by him after an anxiety attack. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Mabel. 

“Tell me if you have any nightmares.”  
Mabel said before bed.  
“Ok, ok, you don’t have to treat me like I’m 12.”  
“Just looking out for ya. Night.”  
“Good night.” 

Dipper went up to his room in the attic and fell face first onto his double bed. He can’t wait to fall asleep and start a new day tomorrow. Everything will be better tomorrow. He probably won’t even run into Bill again as long as he doesn’t go to the book store. 

Everything will be fine. Dipper crawled into bed and immediately went to sleep as often happens when he’s had an anxiety attack that day. They tend to wear him out mentally. In the morning he got up and ate breakfast. 

Next he wanted to write some so he went to his room for his notebook but it wasn’t there. Ok, maybe he left it in the living room. He searched the living room but didn’t find it. Maybe it was in the gift shop. Nope. Crap, where was it? 

“Mabel, have you seen my note book?”  
“No, you didn’t come in with it. I assumed you didn’t take it with you.”  
On the verge of panic Dipper ran out and checked his car. Nothing. He must have left it at the smoothie place. With Bill. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper got up, threw away his plastic cup and tried not to race out the door. Bill sighed. That went better than he thought it would but this is still going to be hard. Is it even possible to make things up to the Pines family? That big frilly know-it-all seemed to think so. 

“I’m trying, Axolotl. Just like you told me too. I hope your happy.” 

Bill murmured allowed but got no response still he knew Axolotl was listening. Bill glanced across the table. Looks like the kid forgot his notebook. To be honest Dipper wasn’t really a kid anymore. He’s got to be at least in his early 20s by now. 

Either way Bill waited around for a few hours until he deemed Dipper wasn’t going to come back for it. Also it was a Sunday and the smoothie place closed at one. Bill took the notebook, bought a smoothie (some raspberry thing he didn’t check), and left the building. 

He’ll give the book back next time he sees Dipper. It’s the safest bet. The guys that work at the smoothie joint would just look through it, make fun of what’s inside, then would trash it. Besides this is another excuse to talk to Dipper. 

He’s always been Bill’s favorite of the Pines. He guesses that why he wanted to start with him. Maybe he’d have more luck with shooting star- no, he means Mabel. He’s not supposed to use those nicknames anymore. Right. He agreed to that. 

Bill put his ear buds in as he started walking home. He looked through his song list on his iPod for a while before picking something and putting it back in his jeans pocket. Human music is weird. He needs more songs. He’s only got, like, 50. 

He walked rather inconspicuously to the apartment Axolotl was kind enough to use his powers to acquire for him. God he hated living here. Would it be so hard to have just sent him back to the nightmare realm? But no. He has to redeem himself or whatever. 

Bullshit. Fuck Axolotl man. Bill kicked a stray rock. He feels like such a failure. 3 months and only today when he happened to see Dipper through the widow of the smoothie place as he passed did he have the courage to actually start a conversation. 

Since when has his courage failed him before? Never. He’s always been confident and commanding. Well he was until he got this stupid body with it’s stupid emotions and stupid needs. Bill sips his smoothie as he approaches his apartment. 

Bill turned the key to his apartment upon finally arriving. It’s slow to walk everywhere but buying a car and getting a license requires an ID and since he doesn’t exist in the eyes of the government he isn’t getting an ID any time soon. 

That also means he can’t buy alcohol which sucks. He’d kill for a good margarita now and then. He’s not even sure how old this body’s supposed to be. He’s never really kept up with what humans looked like at certain ages. 

It’s somewhere between 21 and 27. He thinks. Let’s just cut it to the middle and say 24. Bill kicks the door closed, tosses the notebook on a nearby table, and slouches on the couch with what’s left of his smoothie. The TV is then turned on though human TV isn’t very interesting. 

Bill held his hand palm up and made a blue flame appear. This was one of the first things to happen. Sure the frilly know-it-all said he could keep most of his powers but what he failed to mention was that the powers that he could keep would be cut in half in strength. 

He’s nowhere near as strong as he used to be and it’s frustrating and tiring. When he realized this he gave that frilly bastard an earful alright. He got no response of course but Axolotl is always listening. Listening and treating Bill like he’s a child throwing a temper tantrum whenever he complains. 

He has every right to complain. This whole endeavor is demeaning. He doesn’t fancy the feeling of being knocked down to size. Not at all. Bill sat there consumed in his own thoughts occasionally sipping his smoothie down to nothing. 

He only came back to reality when his stomach reminded him a smoothie wouldn’t cut it for his daily food intake. He mumbles for his stomach to shut up and gets up and goes to his kitchen. He makes himself some frozen dinner since he doesn’t know how to cook then stuffs his face. 

Food’s a hassle but at least it has a benefit in that it tastes good. It also stops that faint feeling he gets when he doesn’t eat for a while and makes his stomach quit being mad at him. So, the benefits even out the work involved. 

Bill trashes the remains of the meal then tries to amuse himself until he gets tired and goes to bed. He doesn’t like sleeping but he’s found likes sleep deprivation even less. It’s hard enough to function without the added hindrance on his life. 

He generally sleeps in boxers and whatever a t-shirt he was wearing. Usually when he sleeps he goes into his own mindscape but occasionally he’ll dream instead. Those dreams are always nightmares. They’re not as bad as the ones he used to give people but he is beginning to understand how enough of them could break someone. 

Bill’s alarm goes off in the morning and he hits it a little harder than necessary to make it shut up. It doesn’t break though. With a groan he gets up and grabs his glasses from his night stand. He always put them in the same spot because without them everything is a blurry mess and he can’t see anything. 

He even showers with them on so he can actually see what he’s doing. It sucks. Bill spends 30 minutes wrestling with his hair but it still messy and sticks up weird no matter what he does. This body is very frustrating to deal with. 

He puts on work clothes then walks to the bookstore. It’s all normal. He sweeps and organizes book, sometimes he restocks. They try to keep him off the register but he’ll do about anything else. He’s fine with it as long as it keeps him busy. 

The one thing Bill’s found he can’t stand among everything else is boredom. The store is always quiet, not the most popular place in Gravity Falls but it does enough business. It’s the only bookstore in town after all. 

For a while Bill decides to bring the notebook to work with him and hides it in the break room in case pine tr- no, incase _Dipper_ comes by to ask him for it. Man, calling them by their actual names is going to take some getting used to. 

Eventually after two weeks Bill decides to just leave the notebook at home and if Dipper wants it he can come back and get it. Finally, Dipper comes into the store but he’s skittish. The moment he sees Bill he drops what he’s holding and leaves. 

It’s kind of insulting. Soon after the intercom comes on and Bill’s boss, Mike, come on and tells Bill to stop scaring customers. Bill rolls him eyes and yells at the intercom that “it’s not always my fault, asshole.” No one else is in the store. It doesn’t matter if he yells. 

Dipper does this a several more times over the next weeks. Every time he sees Bill he drops his books and runs. Bill hadn’t intended to scare the kid. Not recently anyway. He’s seriously trying. There is no choice in the matter. He has to try or else. 

But he’s not good at this. Not at all. His friendliness and charm has always been for manipulation; to get something he wants. It’s never once been genuine. How does he be genuine about something when all he’s ever done is fake it? This is hard. Being human is hard. 

\- 

Dipper drove in a circle around town for the third time. He can do this. He needed those books and Mabel is working at the shack today so she can’t help. This loop around he actually stopped and parked at the bookstore. 

Ok, he can do this. Just in and out. He knows what he wants and if he sees Bill he’s just got to ignore him. That’s all he has to do. No more running away like he’s been doing for weeks. God, he feels like such a coward. 

After chewing on the pen he had behind his ear for a minute before replacing it and taking a deep breath. Dipper got out of his car and entered the store. He was quick to the books he wanted. It was quite the stack. For once he didn’t see Bill. 

It made him relax some. Maybe Bill wasn’t here today. Maybe he was safe today. Maybe he didn’t have to worry today. As he approached the back of the store for one more book, this one for Mabel, he heard something. Was that singing? 

“Welcome to the end of eras  
Ice has melted back to life  
Done my time and served my sentence  
Dress me up and watch me die  
If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine.  
Dynasty decapitated you just might see a ghost tonight” 

Hasn’t Dipper head this song before? But not by this singer and it wasn’t coming from the store radio. The singing was actually pretty good. It carried the tune well. Against his better judgment Dipper approached the source. 

Despite his heavy load Dipper made his way to the back where the magazines were. He turned the corner and saw the source. A bond employee with earbuds in was using a broom as a microphone singing to the song on their iPod. Wait. Isn’t that… 

 

“And if you don’t know now you know…  
I’m taking back the-” 

“Bill?” 

Bill abruptly stopped and stared at Dipper looking positively… embarrassed. Dipper wasn’t sure how to proses what just happened. Singing and dancing to a song when you think no one is around is a surprisingly human thing to do not to mention being embarrassed about it. Bill pulled out his ear buds. 

“Please tell me you didn’t see much of that.”  
“I, um, saw enough.”  
Bill put a hand over his face. Despite how awkward Dipper felt Bill seemed surprisingly approachable right now.  
“Don’t tell anyone, please.”  
“Cause you’ll get fired?”  
“No because it’s embarrassing.”  
“You’re pretty good you know.”  
Dipper doesn’t know why he’s complementing Bill or could this be considered comforting him?  
“No I’m not. I’m really not. The only reason I was, you know, was because I thought I was the only one here.”  
“Well…”  
Bill looked at him, waiting for him to finish but Dipper didn’t really know what to say.  
“I, uh, thought you were good.”  
“You must have no taste.”  
“You just can’t take a compliment can you?”  
“No one’s ever given me one before.”  
“Oh. So you like Panic! At The Disco?”  
“Yeah. Look this isn’t going anywhere. I’ve seen you turn tail and run repeatedly. I know you don’t want to be around me and I… really don’t blame you. I’m actually not sure why you’re even talking to me now.”  
“Have, um, you seen my notebook? It’s thick and red. I left it at the smoothie place I think.”  
“There it is. The real reason you’re talking to me.”  
“Bill.”  
“No, pine- I mean Dipper. No, Dipper, don’t give me that. I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it.”  
“Just tell me where my notebook is.”  
“My house. If you want it I can take you.”  
“Your house?”  
“Well, apartment. What’s that look for? Did you think I lived in the woods or something?”  
“N-no. When do you get off?”  
“I can just take another lunch break.”  
“Another? They let you have more than one?”  
“No but what are they going to do? Fire me? They need me which means I have leverage.”  
“Why do they need you so bad?”  
“5 people work here including me. That’s barely enough to keep up this place. No one is applying for jobs here so they can’t afford losing an employee. I also work for free. They need me.”  
A smug grin appeared on Bill’s face as he explained. Dipper nodded.  
“Ok then, can we go get my notebook?”  
“Want to check out first though? You got quite the stack there.”  
“Oh, right, yeah. That’d be good.” 

Bill let go of the broom and let it fall to the ground with a small clunk, leaving it there as he led Dipper to the front and rung up Dippers books. Dipper paid feeling weird about being helped by Bill. Now with several bags of books the two of them headed for the door. 

“Bill, where are you going?”  
Came over the speakers.  
“Out. I’ll be back.”  
Bill yelled back.  
“I’d fire you if I could.”  
“Whatever, Mike.” 

There was the crackling of the intercom for a small amount of time but Mike didn’t reply. Dipper glanced at Bill but Bill just directed him out the doors of the building and into the parking lot. No explanation was given about the exchange. 

“Let me just put this in my car.”  
“Ooh you have a car. You can drive us to my place. That’ll be must faster.”  
“You’re impressed with me having a car?”  
“I can’t get a car so I walk everywhere.”  
“Oh. Ok…” 

Dipper wasn’t sure how comfortable he was being in the confined space of a car with Bill or even going to this guy’s apartment but proceeded anyway because he needed that notebook. Hopefully this won’t be the day he dies. 

Bill buckled himself in the passenger seat and aside from spouting directions occasionally was pretty quiet the whole ride. Dipper thinks he’d be more comfortable if Bill talked the whole time. Dipper parked in the spot that would have been Bill’s if he’d owned a car. 

Bill unbuckled and hopped out followed by an increasingly nervous Dipper. So many red flags were going off in his head. Bill unlocked his door and went in while Dipper hovered in the doorway, looking around from there. 

“Feel free to step inside while I find your thing. It won’t hurt you.” 

At Bill’s words Dipper took exactly three steps in the building. Bill was off in another room so Dipper looked around the one he was in. There was a lamp, a TV, a side table, and a sofa and that was about it. It felt like a space to live in not a lived in space. 

You know how even when you’re in someone else’s home you can tell people live there. It feels lived in. This, this place didn’t. There was no mess, no pictures, just furniture that didn’t seem very used. Bill came back with the notebook. 

“Here.”  
“You’re just going to give it to me just like that?”  
“I have no use for it.”  
“Did you look in it?”  
“No. That sounds boring. Should I have?”  
“No! I mean, no. I’m glad you didn’t. It’s private.”  
“You really shouldn’t be leaving private thing at a smoothie joint.”  
“I don’t usually leave it there. Something was just different that time.”  
“Are you implying it was my fault?”  
“No… yes.” 

Dipper was going increasingly nervous being here. He wanted to leave. He had his notebook now he needed to run. Bill looked annoyed. Oh god he’s going to die here isn’t he? Dipper took a step back from Bill. Bill noticed. 

“Seriously Dipper?”  
“Um.”  
“What do I have to do to get you to calm down already?”  
“I- I-”  
Dipper took another step back. Bill gritted his teeth.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
“I don’t know that!” 

Bill stopped suddenly realizing Dipper didn’t know that. What reason does Dipper have to believe Bill’s not going to turn on him at any moment? Bill frowned. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t like not knowing what to do. Why does Axolotl think he can do this? 

Dipper watched carefully. Bill’s emotions clearly showed on his face. He guessed Bill never had much of a face as a triangle so concealing emotions probably doesn’t come naturally to him. Bill was clearly confused and maybe a little panicked. 

Dipper waited for him to do something, anything, instead of freezing them there like this. Dipper didn’t know if he should run or not. He felt like running. Bill moved first and went and sat on the sofa with his head in his hand. Not what Dipper expected. 

“Hurting you would be detrimental to my purpose here. So I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“But do you want to hurt me?”  
“Just leave, kid.”  
“Don’t you have to get back-”  
“ _I’ll walk._ ” 

 

Dipper gulped and scurried out the door almost not bothering to close the door. Bill sat on the sofa listening to Dipper’s car pull away. Why does this have to be so hard? Oh yeah, because he tried to destroy them and everything they loved. 

The real question he should be asking is why the fuck Axolotl thinks there is any way he could ever possibly fix this. The Pines hate him, they’re scared of him, and they have every reason to be. Of course they won’t believe him when he says he won’t hurt them. 

“Axolotl, this isn’t going to work.”  
He said allowed.  
“We’re just wasting everyone’s time.” 

_Are you giving up?_

Axolotl responded in Bill’s head for the first time in months. 

“…Not- not yet.” 

_I never said things would happen quickly._

“Well they need to happen faster!” 

_Patience is a virtue._

“Fuck off.”  
Bill sighed and stared at the ceiling for a minute.  
“I have an idea. Since you know everything, big guy, why don’t you tell me what do I should do?”  
No reply.  
“Axolotl?”  
Nothing.  
“I didn’t mean for you to literally fuck off, damn it!” 

It was no use. Axolotl was done talking to him for now. Bill groaned and murmured the word asshole. Better get back to the bookstore. He suddenly regrets not taking the chance to get Dipper to drive him back and just experience the self-loathing in the break room. Better get moving. It’ll only get hotter out from here.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minute after leaving the parking lot of Bill’s apartment Dipper started thinking. Then he stopped thinking so he could focus on not running over the elderly on the way home. Once at the shack, parked as straight as he pretended to be, he hauled his bags of books inside.

He found Mabel in the kitchen drinking some Mabel Juice in between tours. Dipper put the bags on the kitchen table. Mabel downed the rest of the Mabel Juice in her glass before walking over to her brother with a grin.

“So you did it.”  
“Yeah. I did.”  
“And you got your notebook back.”  
“Yeah. Bill had it.”  
“I’m proud of you bro. Did he do anything I need to punch him for?”  
“No, Bill- Bill didn’t do anything.”  
Mabel frowned.  
“What happened?”  
“You have a tour to get to. We’ll talk later. I’ve got some things to think about.”  
“Alright.”

Dipper clutched his notebook and went to the living room. He pulled his chewed pen from behind his ear and opened to a new page. He stared at it, just thinking. His brain was ready to over analyze everything that just happened.

Bill. To be honest he’d never seen Bill like this. The Bill he remembers doesn’t let anything affect him. It’s almost like he’s having trouble. Like he doesn’t know what to do. Bill always knows what he’s doing but he’s acting like he’s stumbling in the dark.

Is he trying to pray on Dipper’s sympathy? Is he trying to make Dipper feel bad for him? Bill looked genuinely upset that what he was trying to do wasn’t working. That Dipper was still scared. What was Dipper supposed to believe?

The taste of ink filled his mouth. He spat it out. He didn’t realize he was chewing on his pen again. He really needs to break that habit. After getting up and washing out his mouth Dipper threw away his pen and the now ink stained piece of paper he was supposedly writing on.

He sighed. He didn’t trust Bill. He’d never trust Bill. Still his empathy is getting to him because the demon- he’s still a demon right? - the demon seems to be struggling. Dipper retrieved another pen then got his notebook.

He flipped through it until he came to where he wrote about seeing Bill before he knew it was Bill. As much as Dipper claims this notebook is where he keeps all his writing ideas it’s more of a diary than anything else. He doesn’t let anyone look in it ever.

When he finds what he’s looking for he circles the section then draws a line off it and labels it “actual demon Dorito. Do not date.” It kinda sucks that this guy turned out to be Bill. He was the first guy that turned Dipper’s head in months. This is a really small town.

With another sigh Dipper flipped to another new page and started writing about everything that had happened thus far that day. He spared no detail. Everything he felt, everything he saw, everything he perceived went into the notebook down to the defeated look on Bill’s face as he sat on the sofa.

“Hey bro shift’s over!”  
Mabel’s voice rang out as she entered the kitchen. Dipper slammed his notebook closed. She rolled her eyes.  
“I’m not going to look in your book Dipper. Chill.”  
“I- I know. I’m just- It’s private.”  
“I know. We have a deal remember. I won’t look in your notebooks if you won’t look in my diary.”  
Mabel said looking through the bags of books still on the table.  
“Hey, I thought you were going to get me that knitting book?”  
Dipper slapped his hand to his forehead.  
“Fuck, it was last on my list then Bill happened and I totally forgot. I’m sorry. I’ll buy it for you next time.”  
“Ok. Speaking of which what happened with Bill?”  
“Well…”  
Dipper relayed the whole experience.  
“It was weird Mabel. He just seemed so human. I think he’s struggling.”  
“Sounds like he’s stabbing in the dark with this so called redemption thing.”  
Dipper laughed.  
“Yeah. He’s too forward and has no tact.”  
“Do you think he’s actually trying to redeem himself like he says?”  
“I don’t know. I’m inclined to say no. I want to say he’s trying to trick us again but if he is he’s picked an unusual way to do it because it really seems like he doesn’t know what he’s doing.”  
“I can’t believe you went to his apartment. All for that silly notebook of yours.”  
“It’s important to me.”  
“Did he read it?”  
“No, I don’t think so. He didn’t seem that interested in it. I think he just had it so I’d have a reason to talk to him again.”  
“Now he doesn’t even have that.”  
“Yeah.”

The next week he went back to the book store for Mabel’s book. He almost ran into Bill but he appeared not to be in the mood to try today because as soon as he saw Dipper he was out of that section of the store without so much as an acknowledgment. Dipper got Mabel’s knitting book and left.

Dipper proceeded to visit the store on his usual days. He’s memorized the days they get new things in so he’s usually in there when they’re putting new stock out. Even if he doesn’t have anything in mind he likes looking around.

He’s in there two days a week so he’s on first name basis with everybody by now. Bill would purposely avoid him every time he came in. Dipper couldn’t figure out why. This is the opposite of how he was acting before. 

Then Dipper thought about it way too much and finally realized maybe it was him. He did kind of flee Bill’s apartment which probably added insult to injury when Bill was already feeling distressed about scaring him. 

He knows it’s Bill but Dipper started feeling bad about it especially because Bill just looked so unhappy whenever he saw him now. No amount of reasoning that it was Bill and he deserves to feel bad after everything he’s done helped.

Bill kept looking worse and worse so Dipper made a decision. It was his first in a long line of stupid decisions. He talked to Bill. Bill was putting up books in a display so he couldn’t just leave. Not this time. Dipper walked up hesitantly.

“Bill?” Bill stopped and glanced around like he was looking for a way out but finding none.  
“Why are you talking to me? I thought I scared you.”  
“You do and this is stupid but… are you ok?”  
Dipper asked awkwardly. Bill looked at him.  
“What?”  
“Are you ok? You look like shit.”  
“Gee thanks.”  
“Have you been sleeping?”  
 “None of your business.”  
“Did I hurt your feelings?”  
Bill didn’t respond right away.

“It’s not your fault. I should never have bought that big frilly know-it-all’s idea that this would work even for a second. You have every right to be scared of me, to hate me. That’s not going to change no matter what I do. I shouldn’t try. I should just accept fate and disappear.”

“What happened to the Bill Cipher that always found a way to get what he wants?”

“That Bill Cipher didn’t have a body with so many confusing emotions and needs. That Bill Cipher hasn’t been knocked down a few pegs. This Bill Cipher has. This Bill Cipher is stuck in a world he doesn’t understand with a task he thinks is impossible but has to complete or else.”

“You keep saying or else. Or else what?”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
Dipper tried to think of what to say next. Bill did look a little worse for wear. Maybe it was best to leave him alone for now.  
“I’ve got places to be so”  
“Don’t lie to spare my feelings. Just go.”

Dipper nodded and left. At least Bill didn’t blame him. The next time Dipper saw Bill he said hi to him in passing. After thinking it over he had decided he couldn’t hide forever so instead, with help from Mabel, he made a plan to get more comfortable around Bill.

A quick hello here and there, not moving away when Bill’s close is a start. Mabel said to treat Bill like he would any other employee in the store, like a regular person. And it works. A few weeks of going in everyday and he no longer gets a rush of anxiety from being around or talking to Bill.

He still doesn’t trust Bill and he’s certainly still got some fear of him but it’s not controlling him anymore. He can get on with his life. Bill’s just another person. He’s been pretty non-threatening enough since he came back that, against his better judgment, Dipper found he’s ok with Bill being here.

-

“By Bill.”

Dipper said as he and Bill left the store at the same time. Bill didn’t say anything. He just kind of looked after Dipper as he went to his car. What’s Dipper’s deal? Why is he always saying hi? Why does he sometimes stop to chat? Bill’s more confused than ever now.

He didn’t do anything to warrant this. Isn’t Dipper supposed to be scared of him? Whatever is happening isn’t helping his mood. Bill doesn’t like being confused. He feels like Dipper’s playing him. At least with all this interaction he’s not calling the kid pine tree on accident anymore. 

Bill walks home just as confused and frustrated as he has been recently. He’s not happy. He’s never been exactly happy since he started this redemption shit but things have been ok enough. Ever since Dipper ran from his apartment he’s been feeling so hopeless. Axolotl’s not talking to him. Everything sucks.

Dipper went home and found a new car in the driveway. He parked next to it. It wasn’t a tourist’s car because the shack was closed today. He already knew whose car it had to be. Dipper walked into the shack and into the living room.

There Mabel was sitting between Stan and Ford relaying an entire history of running the shack since their last visit. She stopped when Dipper entered and grinned, waving him over. Dipper came in and greeted his Grunkles.

“Hey, Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, make it here ok?”  
“Yeah, we wouldn’t miss you kids’ birthday for nothing.”  
Yeah, Dipper and Mabel were turning 24 at the end of the week.  
“Ok, Dip dop, it’s your turn to fill them in on the goings on.”  
Dipper sat between Mabel and Ford happily.  
“Not much has happened in my life really. I’ve been working on my book and all. Got some more ideas too. I’ve also been doing some research and making sure everything’s good in the woods. I ran in to Bill Cipher at the new smoothie place last month. Let’s see, what else is there?”  
“Wait, you ran into Bill Cipher?!”  
Ford burst out immediately.  
“At the smoothie place yeah.”  
Dipper replied dismissively.  
“Why are you so calm about this?”  
Ford fretted.  
“He’s not doing anything to us. He works at the bookstore in town. I say hey every time I go in.”  
“Dipper, I feel like you’re not taking this as a serious matter.”  
“Oh I had an anxiety attack and avoided the shit out of him for a while but I can’t just cut out the only bookstore in town. It’s one of my favorite places. If I just treat him like he’s a regular person everything’s fine.”  
“What’s he planning or don’t you know?”  
“Uh, he said some big frilly know-it-all is making him redeem himself. Or else. I don’t know what the or else is. I asked and he said he didn’t want to talk about it.”  
“From what Dipper said it sounds like Bill’s really just stabbing in the dark with this. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.”  
Mabel said and Dipper nodded.  
“Yeah, he said he doesn’t think this redemption thing could ever work after everything he did but he’s gotta try or else. I think he’s very frustrated. He barely talks to me.”  
“Have you interacted with him, Mabel?”   
Ford asked.  
“No, just Dipper.”  
“Is no one gonna point out that a floating triangle can’t work at a bookstore.”  
Stan said.  
“Of course a triangle couldn’t, Grunkle Stan. He’s got a human body of his own.”  
 “HE STOLE SOMEONE’S BODY?”  
“No, no, Great Uncle Ford. That being that sent him on his redemption quest gave him that form. He hates it.”  
“What’s this being’s name?”  
“Well, his shirt said “Axolotl sucks” so I’m going with Axolotl.”  
Ford blinked.  
“I’ve heard that name before on my dimension travels. Can you take me with you to the bookstore?”  
“Yeah, but not today, I just got back from there.”

The rest of the day went smoothly. It’s nice having Stan and Ford there. They laughed and played games and just caught up. Mabel already made a room up for them. The next day was just spent as quality time. The next day though Dipper took Ford to the bookstore.

“Yes, this is good. I’m going to see if they have the book I’m looking for.”  
“I thought you wanted to see Bill?”  
“That too. But there is a book I want. Find Bill for me and I’ll meet up with you.”  
“Ok.”

Ford walked off and Dipper strolled leisurely through the isles until he spotted the blond. Ford was nowhere nearby so Dipper thought he just might strike up a conversation with the demon(?) to pass the time. After all, Ford did want Dipper to get a hold of Bill for him.

“Hey Bill.”  
Bill looked up.  
“Oh, it’s you.”  
“Yeah, it’s me. What’re you up to?”  
“What does it look like?”  
“Straightening shelves?”  
“Yeah. Weren’t you in here day before yesterday? It’s not time for you to be back yet.”   
“You’ve memorized when I come in?” “It wasn’t that hard since you always make a point to talk to me for some reason.”  
“Ok, ok. I’m just here because Ford’s here and wanted a book and maybe to talk to you I guess.”  
“Stanford’s here?!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why would you do that?! I don’t want to talk to him. He hates me the most of any of you. Are you trying to get me beat up? This body has no muscles; I can’t defend myself.”

Bill said wide eyed and panicked. Dipper realized he might not have thought this through. He wouldn’t put it past Ford to punch Bill in the middle of the store. Shit. He’s not letting Ford get him kicked out of this store for attacking employees that’s for sure.

“Dipper, are you over there?”  
Ford’s voice came from nearby. Shit. Dipper glanced around.  
“Bill, get in the other isle now. Quick.”  
Dipper said in a low voice. Bill got the gist and fled.  
“Over here Great Uncle Ford.”  
Ford came over following Dipper’s voice.  
“Ah there you are. Did you find Bill?”  
“No, I asked and I don’t think he’s working this week.”  
“That’s too bad. I really wanted to have a, um, word with him. Well, I have what I need. Let’s go.”

Dipper and Ford went and checked out then left. Bill had never been more relieved than when he saw them leave the store from his vantage point between the isles. Ford is literally the last person he wants to see ever. That man will always have it out for him.

He wouldn’t stand a chance in a fight with Ford either. He’s fit but not that fit. This body was not built for fighting. It’s lanky not muscly. Plus, his powers are not that strong anymore. Also using them attracts unwanted attention. Not to mention hurting the Pines family is the opposite of what he’s trying to do.

Dipper went home with Ford. He’s happy Ford accepted his lie about Bill. He’s not going to punish Bill for being quiet and not harming anyone for almost five months now. He chatted with Ford and when they got back they helped Mabel with Dinner.

The next day Wendy came to town so she went for dinner at Greasy’s with the Pines family. They laughed and chatted. It was so nice to see Wendy again. She’s visiting just for Dipper and Mabel’s birthday this year.

“So Dipper, anything of interest happen since I was here last?”

Wendy asked. The question sounded innocent enough but Dipper caught what she was really saying. She was asking if he has had a boyfriend and if that boy has broken his heart. She needs to know so she can punch the guy if he has. 

Wendy’s kind of the only one who knows Dipper’s gay and that was a complete accident. They were talking on the phone and it kind of slipped. Dipper’s gotten infinitely better at keeping things under wraps since then.

Back then he was just realizing the fact he likes dudes so Wendy’s been supportive and helped him work through it. Wendy is the only one who knows though and she’s promised not to breath a word to anyone while still being someone Dipper can talk to.

“Oh not really. Small town, not much happens.”  
“Tell her about Bill, bro-bro.”  
“Bill?”  
Wendy raised an eyebrow at Dipper. Dipper laughed.  
“Oh, you know Bill…”

Dipper trailed off a moment when he glanced out the window. Bill was walking past, probably just got off from work. Something made Bill look over, possibly the feeling of being watched, and he and Dipper made eye contact briefly. Bill quickly sped up his pace and was soon out of Dipper’s vision.

“You ok, dip dop?”  
Mabel asked.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, where was I?”  
The interaction at the widow had taken a few seconds tops but one look at Wendy told Dipper she’d caught it. Man, how’s he going to explain this to her?  
“You were explaining Bill. And they say I get distracted easily.”  
“Right, so Bill Cipher’s back but it’s cool. He’s not hurting anyone so I think we’re good.”  
“The Bill Cipher?”  
“Yeah. He’s got a human body, lives here, has a job and isn’t bothering anyone.”  
“Huh. I’ll keep an eye out for him. What’s he look like?”  
“He looks, ya know, like a person.”

Dipper avoided and was met with eye rolls. The topic changed and everything was fine. Everyone went back to the shack and watched some TV and played some games. Wendy’s crashing on the sofa tonight then going to her Dad’s house.

“I’m going to bed. You two play nice now.”  
 Mabel said, winking at Dipper as she left the living room. It was now just Dipper and Wendy watching movies. After the shack was still and quiet for a good 30 minutes, giving everyone a chance to be good and asleep Wendy nudged Dipper.

“So who was that guy at the window? He sure made you lose your train of thought.”  
“Wendy.”  
“Is that your boyfriend?”  
“No, that was… that was Bill. I’m not dating Bill.”  
Wendy’s eyes widened a little for just a moment then softened.  
“Really? I never pictured Bill as a skinny kid with big ass nerd glasses. He can’t be much taller than you.”  
Dipper laughed a little, the mood lightened.  
“Hey, 5’9 is average! You’re just crazy tall miss 5’11.”  
Wendy head locked Dipper and gave him a noogie.  
“Admit it, you’re tiny.”  
“Haha, no way!”  
Dipper wrestled himself out of Wendy’s grip laughing. They settled back on the couch for a nice moment. Dipper fiddled with his hands thinking.

“You know, before I knew that was Bill I’d seen him around and thought he was real cute. I thought maybe if I got the courage to talk to him something might come of it. Like, I thought he might be gay because I saw some girls hitting on him and he was not interested. I siked myself out of it though. Then he approached me at the smoothie bar. I didn’t really recognize him because I was purposely making myself forget this cute guy I have no courage to talk to existed. Then he revealed he was Bill Cipher and I was no longer attracted to him. It sucks too because he was the first guy to turn my head in months. This town’s really small so I don’t have many options. I’m rambling aren’t I?”

“Nah, dude. You’re doing fine. I can see the limited options thing. Maybe you should look into online dating.”  
“That would be easier to keep from Mabel.”  
“As for the Bill thing, I agree, from what I saw he’s a cutie. I also agree with your decision to definitely not pursue him now that you know it’s Bill. Do you run into him a lot?”  “He works at the only bookstore in town. I’ve started saying hi to him every time I go in. Treating him like a normal person has helped with my anxiety about him. I’m not anxious anymore.”  
“That’s good.”  
“But I’m afraid I’m getting too comfortable with him. I mean I’m not getting close to him. He’s not even giving me a chance to try even if I did want to. He always acts so unhappy and he doesn’t want to talk to me.”  
“Do you want him to talk to you?”  
“I just want him to cheer up. I don’t like that frown on his face or the hopeless confused look in his eyes.”  
“Why do you think he’s upset?” Dipper is trying to work through his thoughts and Wendy is helping him down the path.  
“He wants to redeem himself but he doesn’t know how. He doesn’t think he can. No to mention there’s an ‘or else’ he won’t talk about. I don’t know why I’m so hung up on him.”  
 “That’s easy. He works at the place you go to twice a week at least and from what it sounds like you see him every time. He’s a big part of your life now.”

Dipper stopped everything. Shit. Wendy was right. In his attempt to make himself not anxious he unintentionally made Bill a constant variable in his life. The worst part was it’s so casual he doesn’t really mind it. Maybe it won’t be so bad. Bill doesn’t seem to be interested in him so things will most likely stay the same and that’s ok.

“Don’t tell Mabel any of this.”  
 “My lips are sealed.” 


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Wendy had breakfast with them before heading out. They saw a lot of her over the next few days as the party was set up. When the actual 31st of August came around there were a bunch of people at the party.

There was Candy and Grenda, Grenda’s fiancé, Pacifica. Soos and Melony were there too. Everything was great and the party was awesome. There were tons of presents. Dipper and Mabel had a great time. After everyone finally left the Pines started cleaning up.

Dipper looked at the cake. It had been large so there was still quite a bit left. He cut out a giant slice and put it on a paper plate then covered it in plastic wrap and hid it on top of the fridge. Then he went back to helping clean up.

The next day Wendy left again. Stan and Ford were staying another day. Around 6 Dipper grabbed the cake he hid and headed out the door. He drove down to the bookstore and waited. He’s not to late, right? Bill walked out of the store. Dipper quickly caught up with him.

“Hey Bill, wait.”  
Bill stopped and looked up.  
“What do you want, Dipper?”  
“Here.”  
Dipper held out the large piece of cake.  
“It’s left over cake from me and Mabel’s birthday yesterday.”  
“Why are you giving it to me?”  
“Uh, well, I wanted to apologize for almost sicking Great Uncle Ford on you. I wasn’t thinking. Also you look like you could use a pick me up. You’ve seemed pretty down for a while.”  
Bill just looked at the cake. Dipper smiled.  
“Come on, it’s chocolate. I promise all the glitter on it is edible too.”  
Bill hesitantly took the plate with both hands.  
“Thanks?”  
“There you go. Cheer up Bill.”  
“Did you just come here to give me cake?”  
“Yep. I gotta get back home now. Don’t eat it all in one sitting. See ya Bill.”  
“Yeah, uh, bye.”

Dipper drove off. Bill really didn’t understand what just happened. Why was Dipper giving him cake? To apologize, right. But why was he apologizing? Why did he want Bill to cheer up? How did he even notice Bill was feeling down?

Everything was so fucking confusing. He didn’t know Dipper’s intentions. Bill sighed and walked home. Now standing in his kitchen he fished out a fork and took a bite of the cake. Fuck. This shit was delicious. Best food he’s ever eaten.

He wanted to eat the whole thing now but decided to save some. He sat down with half the cake and watched some pointless TV. Everything felt better for some reason. Dipper did something really nice for him even if it was out of guilt.

Dipper noticed he was feeling awful and made sure the piece of cake was extra big. Geeze is this what it feels like to be thought about? It felt nice. It’ll never happen again though. Bill is aware Dipper has no intention of being close to him.

It’ll just be a hello whenever their paths cross and that’s it forever. That’s all right and dandy for now but it won’t save him in the long run. Hell, that might not even last. Bill sighed. He really, really, really, doesn’t want to disappear.

-

Dipper drove back to the Mystery Shack happily. Hopefully that cake would brighten Bill’s day a little. He seems like he’s been having such a hard time. He pulls into his parking spot and walked back to the shack. Ford was on the porch.

“Ah, Dipper, where have you been.”  
 “I was just giving some cake to Bill before he left work.”  
“I thought you said Bill didn’t work this week.”  
Shit. Well, time to fess up.  
“I lied.”  
“What? Why? Are you really defending him?”  
“No he just made a very good point.”   
“Which was?”   
“You were probably going to punch him, he can’t defend himself, and I didn’t want to get kicked out of the only bookstore in town for assault.”  
“What do you mean he can’t defend himself? Doesn’t he still have powers?”  
 “He said he did but besides producing a single flame one time to prove it he hasn’t used them as far as I’m aware. It’s kind of weird. Like, he walks everywhere. I would assume he’d just teleport but I guess not.”  
“Interesting. Dipper, I want you to do me a favor.”  
 “Yeah?”  
“Stanley and I are leaving tomorrow so I want you to keep an eye on Bill. Don’t get involved with him more than you already are but keep an eye on him. Call me if anything weird happens.”  
“He’s been here 5 months and nothing’s happened but alright.”

Dipper agreed. Bill’s really not been a real threat since getting here 12 years after Weirdmageddon. Five months and nothing unusual, besides the usual unusual, has happened. The next day Stan and Ford left again. Having them here was fun while it lasted.

Dipper went to the bookstore the next day. It was restocking day. They’d be putting new stuff out. He never misses the day they put new stuff out. He examined the new stuff. He got there late enough that it was already put out.

“Hey pi- Dipper, hey Dipper.”  
Dipper looked up.  
“Hey Bill.”   
“Thanks- thanks for the cake. That was nice of you.”  
“Uh, you’re welcome.”  
   
He wasn’t expecting to get thanked sincerely. Come to think of it Bill seemed to be in a slightly better mood too. Both just stood there awkwardly not sure where to take the conversation. Dipper finally broke the silence.

“You seem to be in a better mood.”  
Bill murmured something.  
“What?”  
“It feel’s nice to be thought of, ok?”  
“You’ve never been thought of before?”  
“Usually when I’m thought of I’m using the person which doesn’t feel the same.”  
"Glad I could help."  
"Listen, Dipper, I'm glad you're putting up with me but don't force yourself to go extra miles for me. I don't really deserve it."   
There was a thud that distracted both of them.  
"Someone knocked over that display again. I have to go fix that now."

With that Bill walked off. Dipper frowned. He said he doesn't deserve what Dipper's doing and he's probably right. Why is Dipper trying? He just couldn't handle seeing the look Bill had on his face every day.

That completely dejected look. It just kept getting worse. As much as he doesn't want to get involved with Bill he doesn't want Bill to do something stupid that get's himself hurt either. If giving him cake can keep him from doing something harmful it was worth it.

Not even Bill deserves to go out like that. It's like, he's trying to be better too. He has yet to try to get anything out of Dipper. Not more than a conversation anyway. He doesn't act like he did when Dipper was 12.

Dipper left the store and went home. He kept going back to the bookstore and had more conversations with Bill. He noticed that at this point Bill was pretty easy to talk to. He had so many questions Bill really didn't seem to want to answer.

It got cold early and soon Dipper was wearing a jacket everywhere. It was too cold to be without one. Dipper put his hands in his pockets and headed for the door to the bookstore. Bill was close behind ready to leave for the day. Dipper turned to Bill to say good bye when he noticed something.

“You’re in short sleeves!”  
Bill looked at him.  
“And?”  
“It’s way too cold for short sleeves. Don’t you have a jacket?”  
“Does it look like I have a jacket?”  
“Bill you’re going to get sick if you don’t keep warm. Here you can borrow my jacket until you get your own.”

Before Bill could argue Dipper was already taking off his jacket. It was the one Mabel painted Dipper’s and hers symbols in a logo design with the words Mystery Twins under it. Dipper pushed it into Bill’s arms. Bill looked at him like he was crazy.

“Put it on Bill.”  
Bill hesitantly did so. It was a warm jacket.  
“There. Are you happy now, Dipper?”  
“Yes. Please take care of yourself Bill.”  
“What about you? You don’t have a jacket now.”  
“Unlike you I have more at home and don’t have to walk there in the cold. So don’t worry about me alright?”  
“…Alright.”  
“See ya Bill.”  
“Bye.”

They went their separate ways after that. Mabel questioned Dipper as to why his jacket was missing then chastised him a little for giving Bill his special Mystery Twins jacket. Dipper reminded her Bill’s just barrowing it and needs it more than him anyway.

Bill walked home with the jacket on. He was much warmer now which was nice. He doesn’t understand why Dipper was so nice. He doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve this at all. Being thought of out of the kindness of someone’s heart still feels so strange.

When he got home he hung the jacket up. It’s Dipper’s and he wants to make sure he doesn’t hurt it. He had to stop and ponder this strange feeling. He cares about this. But why does he care is the question. It’s just a jacket.

No, it’s not just any old jacket. It’s Dipper’s jacket and that makes it important because… because Bill cares about Dipper. Bill’s mind grinded to a halt. Shit. He cares about Dipper. He’s not used to caring about things.

It’s just Dipper’s been so nice to him. It seems like Dipper cares about him. He always thinks of him. Why would he care about him after everything he’s done? He couldn’t possibly have forgiven him… could he? No way, that’s too unlikely to even spare a thought too. 

But then… why? This is so confusing but if Dipper really does care about him maybe he should try opening up a little more. Dipper seems interested so it couldn’t hurt. This will be hard. He’s not used to opening up to people. 

-

Dipper stretched his arms then went out the door. Mabel was out with friends so he can do whatever he wants today and he wants to dick around in the woods. He set out. It was a sunny Saturday. He had a blue hoodie on because Bill still had his jacket.

Dipper walks through the woods. It was all rather pleasant. He ran into a few gnomes on his walk but that was about it. After a good 15 minutes of walking Dipper heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

“Dipper?”  
He looked around. That sounded like...  
“Up here genius.”  
Dipper looked up. Bill was looking down at him from a branch in the tree Dipper was under.  
“What are you doing up there?”  
“I was walking in the woods and decided to climb a tree. Obviously.”  
“How long have you been up there?”  
“Time is a made up construct.”  
“Bill.”  
“Ok, a few hours. I was going to come down a while ago but…”  
“But?”  
Bill paused then gave a defeated sigh.  
“I’m stuck.”  
“Do you need me to help you down?”  
“No! Ok, yes.”

Dipper rolled his eyes then started climbing the tree. To be fair it wasn’t the easiest climb. He didn’t really mind though. He was having a good day. When he got up to where Bill was he noticed Bill was wearing his jacket.

“Ok Bill just watch me and step where I step.”

Bill nodded. He carefully watched Dipper move and copied what he did when there was room. Dipper jumped down the rest of the way when he was near the bottom. Bill copied him again and fell on his butt but was up again in seconds.

“Thanks. That was my first time climbing a tree.”  
“Really?”  
“I used to be a floating triangle Dipper. I never needed to climb before.”  
“Oh right. I’m going to keep going now.”  
“Maybe I-”  
Bill stopped mid-sentence and Dipper watched his face. He was debating something in his head.  
“Ok, see ya kid.”

Bill pushed his glasses up then started walking the opposite direction. Dipper watched him for a moment before continuing on. He walked for another 8 minutes before cutting into some bushes into a clearing and… oh shit. 

There was not one but two Gremloblin in the clearing. Dipper knew better than to make eye contact. Just back away slowly and… he was spotted. Time to run! Dipper took off tailed by two angry Gremloblins.

Ok, his good day is officially over until further notice. Dipper was setting a good pace until he tripped on a tree root. He looked over his shoulder. Oh no they’re going to get him! He tried to scrable up to keep trying to get away but they were really close.

A burst of blue fire came out of nowhere and hit the monsters. Whatever was going on gave Dipper the chance he needed to get back up on two feet. More blue fire then Bill was in front of dipper, out of breath and with fire consuming his hands.

“Don’t just stand there, run!”  
Bill ordered Dipper and Dipper didn’t hesitate to bolt out of there.  
“Come at me assholes!”

Was the last thing Dipper heard Bill say. Once he was at the edge of the woods he leaned against a tree to catch his breath. That’s when he realized he just left Bill to deal with two Gremloblins by himself. Sure he had magic but that’s all he has.

With a new burst of adrenalin from his concern for Bill Dipper quickly got one of Ford’s guns from the basement then darted back into the woods. He knew he was in the right place when he saw signs of a fight. Bushes were trampled and claw marks were in the trees.

Gosh he hopes he’s not too late. He looks for a good little bit but the whole area seems pretty deserted. Finally, he hears some soft noises coming from behind a tree. He looks and finds Bill huddled there. He was beet up and clutching his hair with both hands. His eyes were shut tight and he was shaking a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy I hope you all love emotions


	5. Chapter 5

“No. No, no, please, no. I don’t want to. Give me another chance. I’ll do better.”

Dipper frowned. Without context what Bill was murmuring about made no sense to him. He kneeled next to Bill and set the gun on the ground. He gently put his hand on Bill’s shoulder. Bill didn’t seem to notice. Dipper shook him a little.

“Bill, are you ok? Come on, speak to me.”  
After a minute Bill seemed to finally realize Dipper was there.  
“Pine tree?”  
Dipper decided to forgive Bill for using the nick name this once.  
“Yeah, I’m here Bill.”  
“You came back?”  
“Yeah, I did. Magic or not I couldn’t leave you out here.”  
Bill touched his face.  
“Pine tree why are my eyes leaking?”  
“You’re crying Bill.”  
“Oh. Pine tree I want to go home.”  
“Ok I’ll take you home and fix you up. You can lean on me.”

Dipper helped Bill up. He put Bill’s arm around his shoulder and supported some of his weight. Dipper kept the gun in his free hand. They walked together until Bill made Dipper take a small detour. There they found Dipper’s jacket hanging from a tree branch unscathed.

It only then occurred to Dipper that Bill was just in a thin now very torn long sleeved shirt. They collected the jacket then went the rest of the way out of the woods. Dipper suggested he fix Bill up at the shack but Bill insisted he wanted to go home.

So Dipper helped Bill into his car and drove him to his apartment. The car ride was quiet except for the occasional sniffing coming from Bill who had yet to stop crying. It actually seemed to slowly be getting worse as time went on. When they got in Bill’s apartment Dipper helped him to lay on the sofa.

“Do you have medical supplies?”  
“No.”  
Bill replied after a minute. Dipper sighed. He should have been more insistent on Bill getting fixed up at the shack.  
“Ok, I’ll be right back then. Just rest until I get back.”  
“Ok.”

Dipper left and as soon as he heard the car pull away Bill curled into a ball on the sofa and just cried. He cried hard. He felt so damn exhausted. He wouldn’t have made it back here, or anywhere really, anytime soon without Dipper’s help. This is how Dipper found him 25 minutes later.

“Bill, I’m back- shit.”  
Dipper set down his bags and went over to Bill.  
“Bill what’s wrong?”  
Bill was staring really hard at the sofa.  
“I see it every time I close my eyes. Make it stop.”  
“Bill what are you- wait. Did you look into that things eyes?”  
“Yes.”  
“Aw Bill.”  
Dipper moved to sit on the sofa then opened his arms.  
“Come here.”  
Bill sat up a little not really understanding.  
“I’m trying to hug you, come here.”  
Bill positioned himself, took off his glasses, then launched himself at Dipper and clung to him. Dipper wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back.  
“You see your worst night mares if you look into a Gremloblin’s eyes. It’s ok though because it wasn’t real. The effects will wear off. Everything’s ok.” 

Bill just cried into Dipper’s hoodie. He’s never felt so scared and venerable before. Or at least he hasn’t in a very, very, _very_ long time. Dipper couldn’t believe he was having to comfort the Bill Cipher. It just reinforced that Bill’s not exactly the insane homicidal triangle he once was.

Being human is, well, humanizing him. He has problems now that he doesn’t seem to know how to fix. Dipper is actually pretty comfortable with this. He’s already beginning to believe Bill really is trying to be better. Maybe he just needs a little direction.

“What I saw was… oh pine tree.”  
Bill’s voice was shaky and muffled by Dipper’s shirt.  
“Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok. How about I fix you up then we can talk about it, alright?”  
Bill nodded into Dipper’s shoulder.  
“Ok you got to let go of me now.”

Bill didn’t at first, just cried into Dipper’s hoodie for a few long moments then he pulled back. God he was a mess but at least he calmed down some. He put his glasses back on and nodded. Dipper went and got the bags he brought back. 

He brought the bags over and set them by the sofa then looked at Bill sitting there on the sofa in a basically wrecked shirt. He looked uncomfortable. God, Dipper can’t believe he’s going to have to say this but there is no way around it.

“Ok Bill, you’re going to have to take off your shirt.”

Bill looked at him a second then pulled off his shirt, balling it up in his hands. Oh boy. Even beat up he’s cute. Dipper mentally slapped himself. There is no time for that kind of nonsense right now. Bill is in need of help. He was kind of dirty from the scuffle.

“You have a wash cloth?”  
“Um, hall way. It’s the door that looks different.”

Bill said between sniffs. He’s still low key crying. Dipper goes and easily finds what he’s looking for. He takes a wash cloth from the closet then goes into the kitchen and wets it with warm water. With that done he goes back to Bill.

“Just stay still for me.”  
“Ok.”

Dipper started with what he could easily reach, Bill’s left arm. He wiped the grime off with the cloth to reveal a plethora of scrapes and one really bad cut. He applied the stuff to keep the scrapes from getting infected. Bill winced at the sting.

Dipper wrapped the cut up and applied colorful Band-Aids where needed. He moved on and fixed Bill up. There were only a couple bad cuts, mostly just scrapes. Bill will have lots of bruises though and will probably be kind of sore.

“Ok, done.”  
“…Thanks.”  
“You want a new shirt?”  
Bill lay on the sofa.  
“I’m too tired to get one. Using magic is exhausting.”  
“Do you want me to get you one?”  
“If you want. My room is the last one down the hall.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and went to get Bill a shirt. He found Bill’s room. There was a bed and night stand and that’s about it. He went to Bill’s closet and found clothes neatly hanging up. There was literally nothing warm. It was all so… plain too. Mostly just jeans and plain t-shirts. 

Not the highest of quality things either. Well, there was one fancy suit too. Bill needs new clothes. He grabbed a plain black t-shirt and went back to the living room. It was handed to Bill who put it on. Man he looked tired. At least he’d stopped crying. Dipper sat on the sofa.  
“Do you want to talk now?”  
“Maybe…”  
“It might help. It’s not healthy to keep things inside.”  
Bill mulled it over.  
“Just don’t, like, broadcast this stuff to people, pine- I mean Dipper. Sorry I’ve been calling you pine tree again.”  
“You were really upset so I forgive you. Just don’t make a habit of it. And don’t worry your secrets are safe with me.”  
“Ok.”  
“Now what did you see?”  
Bill gulped.  
“I, I saw Axolotl. He said I failed my mission. That I was a lost cause. He said since I’d proven in his eyes I can’t reform he’s going to make me disappear. I don’t want to disappear. I don’t want to be wiped from existence.”  
Bill looked like he might start crying again.  
“I’m being good. I’m trying. I’m attempting this stupid impossible task of redeeming myself to people who have every reason to hate me and would never forgive me as long as I live because I don’t want to die. Dipper I don’t want to die.”

Bill put his head in his hands. Dipper looked at Bill for a long moment before pulling him back into a hug. Bill squeaked, unprepared, but quickly accepted his fate. Hugs weren’t that bad. They actually felt… kinda nice.

“That’s the or else isn’t it?”  
“Huh?”  
“If you don’t do this thing you’re going to disappear. That’s the or else you always mention.”  
“Y-yeah… It is.”  
“I’m sorry Bill.”  
“You don’t have to be like this. I don’t even understand why you’re bothering with me at all. Don’t you hate me for all the things I’ve done? I’d hate me.”  
“I haven’t exactly forgiven you for all the trouble you’ve caused, no,”  
Bill deflated more.  
“But I can tell you’re trying to be better. So I’m giving you a chance to prove to me that you’re worthy of forgiving.”  
“Why? Aren’t you afraid I’ll hurt you again?”  
“I guess there’s always a chance but if you lived your life worrying about the what ifs nothing would get done. You could say I’m taking a chance.”  
“I don’t understand but… thank you.”  
Dipper let go of Bill who reluctantly pulled away. He offered Bill a smile.  
“I probably should get going unless you still need me.”  
Bill was tempted to ask Dipper to stay, he doesn’t really want to be alone again, but ultimately decides against it.  
“I think I’m ok.”  
“Right. Just promise me one thing.”  
“Depends.”  
“I’m serious here.”  
“I am too. Tell me what you want and I’ll tell you if it’s something I can manage.”  
“I just want you to promise that if something is bothering you, you talk to someone about it. Don’t keep it in. It’s not healthy.”  
Bill stared at him for a moment.  
“Who the hell do you expect me to talk to?”  
“I don’t know. Friend? Someone who cares about you?”  
“How? All my ‘friends’ aren’t corporeal and anyone who cares about me is long dead. I’m alone, Dipper. Not even Axolotl will talk to me. Not that I could talk to that frilly bastard about anything anyway.”  
Dipper mulled this over in his mind for a short while. Finally, Dipper decided to make his next stupid decision.  
“Bill.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Let’s be friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about this fic (i.e.: WIPs, posting update, extras, etc.) or keep up with my writing in general follow: 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefoggylondonview


End file.
